1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical systems including computer systems and more particularly relates to using timer circuits configured as master and slave to regulate an output voltage of a voltage supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems, such as computer systems, employ power supplies to convert available time varying alternating current (AC) voltage levels to approximately zero frequency direct current (DC) voltage levels of, for example, +/-12 Volts (V), +/-5 V, and +/-3.3 V. Additionally, some electronic systems, such as portable or notebook computer systems, utilize batteries to supply power from DC voltage levels. The electronic systems utilize the DC voltages to operate electronic circuitry such as mother boards, disk drives, and peripheral circuit devices such as input/output devices.
Electronic systems generally depend upon reliable, regulated DC voltage levels from one or more voltage supply sources. For example, a computer system microprocessor utilizes voltage regulation provided by voltage regulators which are often physically local to the microprocessor. These voltage regulators support very high current transitions along with relatively low operational DC voltage demands. Switching power supplies often provide a general industry solution to this `point-of-load` voltage regulation requirement of core power support. Switching power supplies often utilize pulse width modulation technology to modulate a voltage signal and supply current to an averaging filter. The pulse width modulation technology is typically presented as a single, specialized integrated circuit.
However, pulse width modulation integrated circuits may not be cost effective in a competitive market.